The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic component and a board having the same.
Electronic components commonly including ceramic materials include capacitors, inductors, varistors, thermistors, and the like, in addition to piezoelectric elements.
Multilayer ceramic capacitors (MLCCs), frequently used to form such ceramic electronic components, may be used in various electronic apparatuses due to advantages thereof such as a small size, high capacitance, and ease of mounting.
For example, multilayer ceramic capacitors may be used as chip-type condensers mounted on the boards of various electronic products such as display devices including liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and the like, computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, and the like, serving to charge electricity in such devices and discharge electricity therefrom.
Such multilayer ceramic capacitors may have structures in which a plurality of dielectric layers and internal electrodes, disposed between the dielectric layers and having different polarities, are alternately disposed.
In this case, since the dielectric layers have piezoelectric properties, when a direct current (DC) or alternating current (AC) voltage is applied to the multilayer ceramic capacitor, a piezoelectric phenomenon may occur between the internal electrodes to generate periodic vibrations while a volume of a ceramic body is expanded and contracted depending on a frequency thereof.
These vibrations may be transferred to a board through external electrodes of the multilayer ceramic capacitor and solders connecting the external electrodes to the board, such that an entire board may act as a sound reflecting surface to transmit the sound of vibrations as noise.
The sound of vibrations may correspond to an audio frequency within the range of 20 to 20,000 Hz, a frequency potentially causing user discomfort. Vibration noise causing listener discomfort, as described above, is commonly known as acoustic noise.
Further, modern electronic devices are commonly provided with relatively silent mechanical components, and thus, acoustic noise generated in multilayer ceramic capacitors may be more prominent.
In a case in which a device is operated in a silent environment, the user may believe the acoustic noise to be a fault of the device.
In addition, when audio output of a device having an audio circuit overlaps with acoustic noise therefrom, the quality of the device may be deteriorated.